batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman origins: riddler, two face and catwoman
This is the second film in the Batman origins series. At the moment only the trailer has been released, but the trailer is very revealing to the viewer. For example ,you can clearly tell that Mark Hamill is doing the voice, which is odd considering he is clearly only going to do the voice. Another odd thing to be noted is that multiple images are shown that seem to show scarecrow, even though the writer of the film had confirmed scarecrow would not apear in it. However, this is just a trailer and not official. cast Bruce Wayne/Batman: Christian Bale Lucius Fox: Morgan Freeman Alfred: micheal kane dr edward nashton/edward nigma/ the riddler: johny dep dr jonathan crane: cillian murphy dr robert "kirk" langstrom: liam neesan D.A harvey dent/two face: aaron eckhart selina kyle/catwoman: anne hathaway ra's al ghul: alan rickman talia al ghul: cameron diaz roman sionis: nicholas cage commisioner gordan: tommy lee jones trailer the trailer starts with harvey dent talking in the background while batman looks over gotham and then he sees the courthouse during the last scene of the last movie and jokers voice (now mark hamill) tells him to go to roman sions' steel mill where he finds harvey dent and roman sionis dangling over acid plot the trailer is first 5 mins of the film after that joker makes batman choose who to save when he attempts to save harvey dent joker forces him to save sionis. this causes dent to be dropped in acid halfway so joker could later drag the other half through gothams streets. after saving dent from death dent has had half of his sking burnt off this causes him to have his split personality erupt causing him to become two face. sionis now tries to get batman arrested because he is angry at him for not trying to save him. he almost succeds until commisioner gordan pops in and stops the whole thing. this causes batman and the commisioner to become allies ledaing to the construction of the bat signal. meanwhile edward nashton has legally changed his name to edward nigma and becomes riddler and sets out to destroy wayne enterprises from the inside which would lead to nigfma becoming the new chairman of the board but while doing so him tries to prove to gotham that he is the smartest man alive he broadcasts that he has placed a green question mark in the streets of gotham but refuses to tell where he leaves riddles to find it. and if batman doesnt find it within 24-hours than gotham will suffer several major explosions. after batman capture it a woman dressed in a cat costume takes it from him and runs off. riddler is then broadcasting a second time telling people that he is workign with catwomanand that she is informing him of everything that happens in. suddenly two face hacks the screen and sais that he will kill everyone in gotham one by one if batman doesnt leave gotham. batman tracks him down but the building is in blows up and batman is thought to be dead batman uses this to sneak up on catwoman and force her to tell him his plans after finding out the plans batman pieces the puzzle together and tells cat woman what will happen if riddle succeds and tells her to stop his men. he goes to confront him but riddlers staff stops him and he then uses his staff to control a police officer and make him extract him from his lair. catwoman gets batman medical attention and batman is in critical condition. the credits roll Category:Batman movies